The invention relates to cable-type chains for use on vehicle tires, for improving traction, for example, in ice or snow conditions. In particular, the invention is concerned with cable-type chains which include a pair of elongate flexible side members adapted to extend circumferentially around opposite side walls of a tire, and cross members provided with traction means such as traction sleeves, the cross members being connected between the side members so as to extend over and across the tire tread. Chains of this general type are well known; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,389.
It is desirable in the design of cable-type tire chains, to maximize traction, vehicle stability and chain life, consistent with minimizing wear both of the tire and of the chain itself. The present invention is directed, inter alia, toward aspects of cable-type tire chain design adapted to provide the tire chain with favorable characteristics in the above or other respects.